


Possessed

by sagaluthien



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dr can take you anywhere, so Donna should expect the unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

Donna thought she had learned to expect the unusual when they arrived in a new place, but this world seemed to be normal and she wondered what they did there.

The Doctor didn't want to say anything, and he probably had his reasons as usual. He let her go first to explore. From the abandoned street they came to a square where it was suddenly swarming with people. Donna found it hard to get through without colliding with any of them.

She woke up not sure what had happened. Looking around, she recognized the Tardis and the Doctor, she asked what had happened.

"An unfortunate thing. I didn't expect it. I'm sorry," he said.

"What? I don't remember anything. You have to explain to me." Donna begged him.

"I had to erase the memory of this stop, because if I had not, you would be afraid of the people," He tried to explain.

"Were they people? Not aliens?"

"Technically they were more people, but actually, most of them were demons and not aliens."

"Demons?"

"Yes, you got possessed by one..." the Doctor pushed some buttons and the Tardis' movement changed. "If I had not fixed you, it could have led to some bad things."

Donna was silent for a moment and then she said, "I should probably say thank you."

The Doctor nodded and a smile showed for a second.

 

*~*~*The End*~*~*


End file.
